This disclosure relates to a product for cleaning and removing stains, and more particularly to cleaning and removing stains from items that are exposed to the outdoors for extended periods of time.
The task of cleaning items has been practiced for centuries. In the context of cleaning a surface, cleaning involves solubilizing and removing impurities and undesirable materials from the surface without damaging the surface. In the context of cleaning surfaces that are exposed to the outdoors for extended periods of time, such as for example decks, docks, fences, patios, homes, boats, RVs, campers, and outdoor furnishings, a unique set of challenges is presented which differs from that of other cleaning processes. Outdoor items are made up of a variety of materials having exposed surfaces made of, for example wood, composites, concrete, brick, stone, stucco, grout, gelcoat, elastomerics, fiberglass, plastic, vinyl, metal, and a wide array of outdoor fabrics. Due to their exposure to outdoor elements, such surfaces are often stained by inorganic debris, organic matter, algae, mold and mildew, and by-products of microorganism metabolism. Prior cleaning processes fail to clean and remove stains from these outdoor items. A sufficient cleaning method for this task is one that can clean a variety of outdoor stains from a variety of outdoor surfaces.
One unique challenge presented by the task of cleaning outdoor items is the particular types of stains that are formed outdoors. Cleaning outdoor stains caused by mildews, molds, and algae from outdoor surfaces is fundamentally different than cleaning soap scum, lime or rust stains, calcium deposits, and biological proteins from indoor surfaces in kitchens and bathrooms or cleaning microbes and bacteria from lab settings or cleaning dust or grease build-up from industrial settings. Accordingly, the types of cleaners that are effective on these indoor stains and impurities are ineffective on outdoor stains and materials. Additionally, the environmental conditions that are present during formation of outdoor stains are fundamentally different than those during formation of indoor stains. Outdoor temperatures and UV light from sunlight set stains on outdoor substrates much more strongly than the temperatures and fluorescent or other lights that are present indoors.
Furthermore, the types of substrates on which these outdoor stains are formed often have different characteristics than indoor substrates. Substrates like wood and fabrics that are used in outdoor settings are generally more weathered than similar substrates used in indoor settings. Additionally, weather resistant outdoor substrates like brick, stone and concrete, generally have roughened surfaces not found indoors. The surface properties and textures of these outdoor substrates usually make them more difficult to clean than indoor substrates. Accordingly, prior cleaning products suitable for use on indoor items are generally ineffective for outdoor items due to the types of stains the environmental conditions during the formation of the stains, and the conditions of the substrates on which the stains are formed.
Prior cleaning processes which are used to clean roughened surfaces like pulps and textiles are also inappropriate for cleaning outdoor stains in an at-home setting. These prior cleaning processes often use harsh chemicals, which are too dangerous to be used at home, and require particular environmental conditions, such as heating the substrates to extremely high temperatures, during the cleaning process. Processes for bleaching wood pulp further include soaking individual wood fibers and other contaminants present in trees shortly after harvesting. Pulp bleaching processes can include three or four different stages of continuous cleaning and bleaching, with each stage involving different chemicals and reactions. Cleaning large items, such as decks, RVs, docks, patios, fences, boats, campers, homes, and outdoor furniture generally must occur in an outdoor open air setting. Accordingly, the cleaning process for outdoor items must not release certain hazardous chemicals and must be effective at a broad range of temperatures that occur in ambient outdoor settings.
Prior cleaning processes which are effective at cleaning laundry items are also ineffective at removing outdoor stains. Processes for cleaning laundry items include submerging the items in a cleaning composition and achieving heightened temperatures to activate the cleaning compositions. In contrast, cleaning outdoor items that have large surface areas requires a cleaning process that is effective without requiring the item to be submerged in a cleaning composition or maintained at certain temperatures.
Another unique challenge presented by the task of cleaning outdoor items is making a process that is achievable by a consumer in a home or commercial setting. Such a process should not damage the substrate to be cleaned or other surrounding items. The process should not require use of chemicals that are unsafe for consumer use or that are harmful to the environment. While bleaching compositions, such as sodium hypochlorite, are effective cleaners in some applications, they release chlorine which can infiltrate earth, air, and water, destroy plant life, and unintentionally ruin materials.
Additionally, the process should be easy for users to prepare and perform in home and commercial settings. One way to facilitate ease of use by consumers is for the process to include compositions provided in a single package that can be stored without degrading or reacting with one another. Prior cleaning products and processes that use particular chemicals and compositions are inappropriate for consumer use due to their hazardous properties, their undesirable side effects, and their difficulty of use. Accordingly, there is a need for a cleaning process which is effective on stains on outdoor items, that does not harm the environment, and that is easily applied by consumers.